Revenge
by Roxy Surfer
Summary: Set in the Marauder days, Snape finally gets fed up with the pranks from the Marauders and decides to get revenge. Please RR!


A/N: Hey Hey Hey Hey!!! Here is the long awaited ... Revenge!!! I've been working on the plot and perfecting what is going to happen in the first 7 chapters ... but as Hagrid would say, "I shouldn't said that!" anyways I give you ................ REVENGE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!!!  
  
***************************  
  
~*Revenge*~  
  
Chapter One - Code Blue  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, go. But hurry boy!" growled the Potions Master.  
  
Sirius Black left the dungeons quickly and closed the door behind him. He didn't have much time. As he reached the top of the stairs that led down to the dungeons, he broke into a run.  
  
Passing the Great Hall, he turned left down a hallway that led to the Charms Corridor. About halfway down the deserted hall, he stopped in front of a statue of Caldwik the Cursed.  
  
Looking around to make sure nobody was watching him, Sirius bent down and reached behind the stature to retrieve a carefully hidden Invisibility Cloak and threw it around himself. Without wasting the little time he had, he hurried back down to dungeons. Opening the door a crack, he slipped inside to find James making snide remarks to Severus at his table.  
  
*Good,* thought Sirius, *The distraction's in place...* He walked over to where Prongs and Snape stood and pulled out a vial of blue liquid and placed in carefully onto Snape's table so that no one would notice it appearing out of thin air.  
  
Before rushing out of the dungeons once more, Sirius tapped James' shoulder three times. With that he hurried out again to replace the Cloak behind good ol' Caldwik.  
  
Feeling three fairly strong taps on his right shoulder, James looked down and saw a blue vial on Snape's table.  
  
"I should let you get back to your potion Snivellus. We wouldn't want you to *mess up*," James walked back to the table he shared with the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"Well?" Remus asked with a grin which quickly turned into a look of exasperation. "Peter, don't add the armadillo bile yet! You have to add the snake venom *first*," he said to the small blond boy who was fumbling over potion ingredients.  
  
At that moment, Sirius casually opened the door and strode towards his companions.  
  
"Close the door behind you, Black," drawled Professor Moyen. Rolling his eyes, Sirius back tracked his steps and did what he was told.  
  
Again, he walked towards his friends and took his seat next to his caldron. Seeing anxious looks on Moony and Wormtail's faces, he simply said, "It's there ... now all we can do is wait."  
  
The next ten minutes were highly uneventful. That is, until there was a loud gasp and sound of liquid spilling over the edge of a caldron. Everyone turned around to look to see what was happening and as they did, James put his hand to his mouth as if he were holding a walkie-talkie. "I think we have a code blue in progress ... I repeat a code blue in progress."  
  
With that simple statement, the class burst out laughing. It did indeed, seem as if there was a 'code blue'.  
  
It appeared that Snape's cauldron had over flowed and drenched him completely in his own potion, which in turn, had dyed him completely (A/N: Yep you guessed it!) blue. Even the Slytherins were trying to contain fits of laughter.  
  
"I didn't know you look good in blue, Sev!" Remus shouted over the laughter.  
  
"Yeah, you should've been in Ravenclaw!" Peter added timidly.  
  
Sirius made sure he was heard. "If only you parents could see their ikle Sevvie now!" By the look of Snape's now stony face, he knew he'd strung a cord. Feeling satisfied, he went back to laughing with the others. But he didn't know how much that simple comment hurt 'ickle Sevvie'.  
  
~*Flashback: Yesterday at Breakfast*~  
  
Severus sat there listening to Lucius chatter on and on about how great his dad was. So far it was the usual "Father's getting me the new Cleansweep model!! It's supposed to be the fastest one out there!" and   
  
"Father's stopped that law enforcement decree from passing. He's got a lot of power in the Ministry you know..." Snape looked up at the ceiling. *Post should be here soon ... I wonder if mum wrote me back for once...* Severus sighed.  
  
"Anyways, father says I'll be initiated to be a Death Eater soon," the Malfoy boasted.  
  
"Dude, that's so cool! I wish I had connections like you!" Conner Zambini said in amazement to his best friends. Conner was a tall boy with bleached blond, curly hair. With his medium build, it made his love for swimming come natural. Spending his childhood at the beach had made him very tan. His good nature made some wonder why he was in Slytherin.  
  
"Lucius, are you sure you want to be a Death Eater?" Narcissa Black, Lucius' long-term girlfriend, asked.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?!?!"  
  
Conner cut into their conversation. "Hey Seve, are you gonna become a Death Eater?"  
  
Like hundreds of times before, Sevvie answered with, "I dunno, I haven't really thought about it..."  
  
Hearing the rustling of wings, Snape automatically looked up wondering if today would be different from any other day.  
  
He looked over at Malfoy's elegant falcon that had just delivered mail to Lucius, obviously from his dad.  
  
His attention was stolen away by the owl that had just landed in his bacon and eggs.  
  
"Looks like ya got a letter there Sevvie."  
  
"Way to state the obvious, Conner." Lucius rolled his eyes.  
  
Reaching out to take the letter, Severus's heart drops as he realizes that it wasn't from his mum. It was a addressed in neat little handwriting and when he flipped it over, he found the Ministry of Magic wax seal binding the envelop together. Frowning slightly, Snape read the letter:  
  
Dear Mr. Severus Snape,  
  
I regret to inform you that your parents were found dead at their house of residence late last night. They seem to be the latest victims of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There's evidence that the Crucius Curse was used a number of times before he had personally adminersted the fatal Avada Kedavra Curse. I am very sorry for your loss. (Try) to have a nice day. *A little happy face was drawn here*  
  
Mildrid Dixenger  
  
St. Mungo Healer  
  
Snape sat there in shock as the news started to sink in.  
  
"Well that letter was from father," he heard Lucius say distantly, "It looks like after graduation I'll be Initiated!"  
  
"What's wrong Severus?" Narcissa interrupted in a concerned voice, "You've gone very pale ... Who was that letter from?"  
  
Seve opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. The second time was more successful. "I-I don't feel very good right now. I'm going-going back to-to the common room," he finally managed to choke out as he crumpled the letter in his hands. His body shook as he got up from the Slytherin table and left before anybody could say anything else.  
  
After striding quite quickly out of the Great Hall, Snape broke into a run, tears now streaming down his face.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Sirius' words rang inside Snape's ears, *If only your parents could see their ikle Sevvie now...*  
  
Clearing his throat, Professor Moyen spoke so he was heard. "Mr. Snape, please escort yourself to the Hospital Wing. You are excused for the rest of the class period."  
  
But Snape had already left the dungeons before Moyen could finish. He climbed the stairway where he could now hear the Potions Master trying to regain order to his class, which was still laughing hysterically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know the part with all the Slytherins was a little much but I want to show people that they have lives too and that not everyone in Slytherin is evil. The only reason why they are labeled as evil is because thats where all the evil wizards come from becasue they are ambitious. But just because you're ambitious doesn't mean you have a bad personality!! That's why I wanted to introduce Conner (yes he's the future dad to Blaise)   
  
And you pronounce Moyen like Mion. It's like coin only with an m. I looked it up and Moyen is French for mean. Thought you might be interested to know that.   
  
Well review!! I would love to know what you think so far!!  
  
And if you would like to receive an email every time I update, just let me know!! 


End file.
